


Похождения брата Фиренцио

by Kristabelle



Series: Кровавые будни Ваала [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Продолжение приключений героя "Хламовника", который любит уборку и не любит кабачки.При написании этого текста ни один Кровавый Ангел не пострадал.





	

Скаутам Кровавых Ангелов со дня их принятия в неофиты и до самого посвящения в Астартес предписывалось спать в ночных рубашках до колен. Никто уже не мог вспомнить, откуда пошла такая традиция и чем она была обусловлена: стремлением ли уберечь неофитов от нескромных взглядов старших братьев, справедливыми ли опасениями, что скауты замёрзнут ночью в башне, или же какими-то иными соображениями? Так или иначе, за соблюдением предписанного дресс-кода сержанты десятой роты следили весьма строго.  
Взрослым боевым братьям позволялось отходить ко сну хоть в набедренной повязке, хоть в терминаторской броне, — впрочем, брат-капитан Карлаен утверждал, что последнее не слишком удобно. Особую пикантность ситуации придавало то, что скаутам набедренные повязки не полагались, так что гуляющему по общей спальне прохладному ветерку ничто не препятствовало обдувать ноги юных Кровавых Ангелов целиком — от быстро леденеющих на голом полу пяток до самых бёдер. Высокие разрезы в подолах ночных рубашек этому особенно способствовали. Словом, ночной костюм словно нарочно был создан для того, чтобы предупредить лишние миграции скаутов по крепости-монастырю после отбоя.  
Брат Фиренцио имел все основания подозревать, что так оно и было. За то недолгое время, что ему понадобилось, чтобы прошлёпать босыми пятками из одного конца коридора в другой, сквозняк успел забраться под подол и доставить уйму интересных ощущений.  
Как уже было сказано выше, взрослым братьям не предписывалось в обязательном порядке спать в белом балахоне с вышитой на груди эмблемой ордена и разрезами подола почти до талии. Но в келье Фиренцио, как назло, было зверски холодно. Конечно, не настолько холодно, чтобы это могло угрожать здоровью космодесантника, но вполне достаточно, чтобы инстинкты начали требовать задействовать технику выживания при низких температурах. Техника же эта сводилась к тому, чтобы свернуться в позу эмбриона, покрыться вязкими выделениями простимулированных мукраноидом желез и, в идеале, впасть в анабиоз. Разумеется, Фиренцио такой способ сна совершенно не устраивал, поэтому он, хоть и не без труда, влез в свою старую ночную рубашку.  
Климатическая катастрофа в части жилых помещений крепости-монастыря была лишь звеном в цепочке печальных событий, которые сами по себе, возможно, плохими и не были, но в совокупности приносили Фиренцио одни страдания. Сначала командор Данте, прихватив с собой старшего библиария, а заодно первую и вторую роты, умчался бить тиранидов. Потом куда-то с секретным поручением и четвёртой ротой заодно подевался Кастигон. Третья рота зависла на Армагеддоне. Само по себе это ничего не значило, но с каждым убытием тактических рот куда-то в полном составе вместе с ними отчаливало и небольшое количество отделений из резервных рот. Восьмой, конечно же, это касалось в первую очередь.  
Но не Фиренцио. Его отделение в полном составе осталось скучать на Ваале, потому что, как высказался, прощаясь, брат-капитан Зедринаэль, кто-то ведь должен охранять дом, чтобы остальным было, куда вернуться.  
Брат-капитан Борджио выразил своё полное с ним согласие и тоже отбыл куда-то. Оставшихся в крепости-монастыре скаутов вместе с младшими неофитами, ещё не приписанными ни к какой роте, мастер рекрутов передал под неусыпный надзор Древнего Раксатоэля.  
История Древнего была долгой и славной в том смысле, что слава о нём гремела далеко. Раксатоэль был дредноутом примерно столько же, сколько лорд Данте — магистром ордена. Поговаривали даже, что возвышение обоих произошло в один и тот же день. Имелся в виду день, когда Кровавые Ангелы, пересчитавшись после финального яростного боя, обнаружили, что их осталось в живых сотни две, причём почти все старшие офицеры мертвы, а единственный, кто всё же выжил — молодой капитан восьмой роты. Которого назначили новым магистром ордена в такой спешке, что броню пришлось перекрашивать в священный золотой цвет на месте, даже не снимая прыжкового ранца. По крайней мере, так эту легенду пересказывали Фиренцио, а как было на самом деле, знать могли только сам командор, Древний Раксатоэль и другие дредноуты, заставшие тот судьбоносный день.  
По всему выходило, что, учитывая обстоятельства, Раксатоэль в прошлом должен был быть какой-то значительной фигурой, раз его жизнь посчитали необходимым сохранить с помощью саркофага дредноута. Или же просто невероятно удачливой личностью, если его просто первым вытащили из груды не до конца расчленённых тел. Как бы то ни было, Древний имел среди Кровавых Ангелов репутацию персонажа весьма незаурядного.  
Путь дредноута Кровавых Ангелов может быть долог, славен и полон великих подвигов, но, если этот путь затягивается надолго, у него есть два возможных варианта, прежде чем настанет ожидаемый конец. Либо дредноут впадает в «чёрную ярость», и тогда он становится дредноутом роты смерти, либо он впадает в маразм. И становится Древним Раксатоэлем, ярким примером того, что мудрость не всегда приходит с опытом — иногда опыт приходит один.  
На поле боя призыв «За мной, братья! В атаку!.. А с кем воюем?» был чем-то вроде личного знамени Раксатоэля. Доходило до того, что одно время главный вопрос был даже вышит золотом на девизной ленте его штандарта. Потом фраза «С кем воюем?» перекочевала на корпус саркофага, где расположилась среди прочих эстетических излишеств примерно на уровне глаз космодесантника. Это помогало братьям своевременно напоминать дредноуту, с кем они воюют, а также — где находятся, какой сейчас год, что это за дурацкая пушка вместо силового когтя, и почему к лорду Данте следует обращаться «милорд», в крайнем случае — «командор», но никак не «эй, веснушчатая попка, как насчёт вместе помолиться Сангвинию сегодня вечером?».  
К сожалению, потом брат Инкараэль неосмотрительно распорядился убрать надпись, сочтя, что она может выставить Древнего в невыгодном свете. Это значительно осложнило процесс коммуникации дредноута с молодыми Кровавыми Ангелами, которые ещё не знали всех древних воинов в лицо — точнее, в лобовую броню. А о войсках союзников нечего было и говорить. Восьмая рота из уст в уста передавала легенду о том, как во время совместной кампании с Ультрамаринами героический Като Сикарий был немало возмущён требованием Раксатоэля, заявившего дословно следующее: «эй, ты, со шваброй на голове, шлем сними — ты своим петушиным хохолком демаскируешь всё отделение!»  
Поскольку Ультрамарины в принципе склонны всё понимать буквально, а Като Сикарий ещё и от природы не был наделён тонким чувством юмора, пассаж Древнего был расценен им как тяжёлое оскорбление для всего ордена вообще, и для него, Като Сикария, в частности. Оскорбление надлежало смыть естественным для этого способом, то есть поединком чести, на который Древний Раксатоэль и был вызван немедленно.  
Как впоследствии говорили очевидцы, не то, чтобы в дуэли с дредноутом присутствовало что-то принципиально новое или заведомо невозможное, благо прецеденты в истории были… Однако все единодушно сходились во мнении, что Сикарию всё же следовало взять для этой цели какое-то оружие, кроме церемониального ультрамаринского гладия. Хотя и то, что он при этом не снял шлем, уже могло считаться торжеством логического мышления. По легенде, меткий выстрел Раксатоэля испепелил плюмаж, столь уничижительно поименованный ранее «шваброй», на чём дуэль и завершилась. Потому что, как мудро замечали некоторые, весьма сложно продолжать поединок чести с дредноутом, если последний этого не хочет.  
После этого происшествия Древний Раксатоэль был тщательно обследован сангвинарными жрецами и капелланами, однако ни те, ни другие не обнаружили у него никаких признаков изъяна. Как заметил по результатам этого собеседования брат Корбуло, не следует подозревать «чёрную ярость» в том, что легко объясняется обычным маразмом.  
Тем не менее, после этого памятного поединка Раксатоэля предпочитали не выпускать лишний раз на поле боя, ограничив его использование сугубо бытовыми нуждами крепости-монастыря. Погрузить его сон и забыть в подвалах на пару веков, по утверждению брата Инкараэля, было нежелательно, так как долгое пребывание в дрёме могло ускорить деградацию нейронных связей в мозгу и так не блиставшего умом дредноута. Поэтому большую часть времени Раксатоэль проводил, стоя в почётном карауле у какой-нибудь из многочисленных орденских реликвий, если только его присутствие не требовалось в тренировочных залах. Поскольку неспящие дредноуты были в крепости-монастыре обычным делом, — дредноуты-библиарии не погружались в сон и могли свободно бродить по либрариуму, — к Раксатоэлю все давно привыкли. Ему даже давали несложные бытовые поручения, вроде буксировки тяжёлых предметов из одного зала в другой, или присмотра за сервиторами.  
Тем не менее, идея Борджио оставить на попечение дредноута неофитов, на взгляд Фиренцио, грешила излишним оптимизмом. Трон знает, что могло прийти на ум этому маразматику.  
В скором времени Фиренцио получил живейшее подтверждение верности своей точки зрения, но было уже поздно.  
Он уже возвращался в свою келью, ёжась на сквозняке и размышляя, не пора ли перебраться спать в Зал Саркофагов, когда в дальнем конце коридора показалась массивная фигура Древнего Раксатоэля. Пол содрогнулся под тяжёлой поступью дредноута, и Фиренцио невольно вздрогнул, когда под древними сводами раздался исторгнутый из динамиков на корпусе трубный глас:  
— Птенчик выпал из гнезда?  
Боевому брату понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы сообразить, к кому обращался дредноут. Наконец, поскольку в коридоре никого больше не было, Фиренцио методом исключения сделал вывод, что вопрос был адресован ему.  
— Э-э, вы это мне? — на всякий случай уточнил он, надеясь, что просто не заметил прячущегося где-то за статуями скаута.  
— А ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? — прогрохотал Древний во всю мощь динамиков. — Негоже юным братьям вроде тебя шататься по крепости после отбоя! Марш в койку, малыш, и перебирай ногами поживее, если не хочешь, чтобы старый Раксатоэль расчехлил свой силовой ремень!  
Фиренцио вздохнул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — босые ступни на ледяном полу отчаянно мёрзли.  
— Я, собственно, туда и направлялся, — пояснил он. — И обязательно дойду, если вы позволите мне пройти.  
Дредноут не двинулся с места.  
— Не пытайся обмануть Раксатоэля, слёток! — прогромыхал он. — Общая спальня в другой стороне!  
До Фиренцио медленно начал доходить весь ужас его положения. Мало того, что он был одет как скаут — его внешность, не раз доставлявшая кучу неудобств, снова сыграла против него.  
Многие Кровавые Ангелы выглядели моложе своих лет — такова была особенность их геносемени, которое замедляло внешние возрастные изменения, свойственные зрелым космодесантникам. К тому же инсангвинация делала многих сынов Сангвиния до боли похожими на своего генетического отца. Фиренцио повезло, вернее, не повезло дважды: он был очень похож и выглядел очень молодо. Так молодо, что в свои почти двести лет — более чем солидный возраст для большинства других космодесантников и уже вполне сознательный для Кровавых Ангелов, — он казался младше некоторых скаутов, ещё не получивших чёрный панцирь.  
Фиренцио расправил плечи, тщетно пытаясь казаться выше, одёрнул ночную рубашку, уже не закрывавшую колени, — всё же с тех пор, когда её следовало носить по уставу, он успел несколько подрасти, — и попытался убрать волосы со лба, чтобы виден был штифт за выслугу. Увы, непослушная чёлка свалилась обратно.  
— Древний, ты обознался, — произнёс он, заранее чувствуя, что оправдаться не выйдет. — Я уже не скаут. Но я охотно вернусь в свою келью, если ты меня пропустишь.  
В полном молчании Раксатоэль сделал шаг вперёд. Потом второй. Затем простёр силовую клешню. Фиренцио невольно втянул голову в плечи, когда силовой кулак дредноута с ювелирной точностью сомкнулся на вороте его сорочки.  
— Если ты, дерзкий птенец, не желаешь возвращаться в спальню своим ходом, — проревели вокс-динамики дредноута, — то Раксатоэль поможет тебе!  
— Эй!.. Отпустите! — прохрипел Фиренцио, когда его самым бесцеремонным образом оторвали от пола.  
Сорочка больно врезалась в тело под мышками. Он задёргал ногами, пытаясь освободиться, но дредноут держал крепко, а ткань сорочки была до обидного прочной. Не зря же она продержалась без малейших изменений полтораста лет, и даже не села после стирки.  
По легенде, некогда ночные рубашки скаутов шились из тонкого льна, но впоследствии кто-то из дотошных библиариев подсчитал, что импорт дорогих натуральных тканей в систему, где с сельским хозяйством вообще и лёгкой промышленностью в частности дела обстоят весьма печально, невыгоден. Поскольку любовь ко всему красивому причудливо сочеталась у Кровавых Ангелов с некоторой скупостью, а лён в радиоактивной пустыне расти отказался наотрез, сорочки стали шить из синтетики. И не прогадали — синтетическая ткань долго сохраняла приятный белый цвет чистоты и непорочности, не вытиралась, не садилась, не вытягивалась, не горела в огне, да и в воде тонула с некоторым трудом. Из льняной сорочки Фиренцио без труда вырвался бы, но проклятая синтетика держала его намертво всю дорогу до общей спальни.  
Там его унизительный путь в подвешенном состоянии закончился. Раксатоэль разжал клешню, и Фиренцио, который не ожидал такого подвоха, кулём плюхнулся на пол, провожаемый изумлёнными взглядами проснувшихся скаутов и неофитов. Впрочем, он тут же вскочил на ноги, но его раненую гордость это не исцелило.  
— Чего уставились? — мрачно поинтересовался он у разинувших рты скаутов. — Космодесантника в ночнушке не видели?  
Скауты помотали головами.  
Фиренцио сделал пробный шаг в сторону, потирая ушибленную при падении ягодичную мышцу и размышляя, как бы ему отсюда сбежать. К несчастью, незаметно выскользнуть за двери, когда их загораживал дредноут, было практически невозможно.  
— Отставить болтовню! — прогремел Древний, слегка подталкивая Фиренцио в направлении свободной койки, отчего боевой брат едва не рухнул носом в пол. — Ступай спать, строптивое дитя! Через три стандартных часа подъём, и горе тому, кто не будет стоять на ногах, когда Раксатоэль протрубит сбор на утреннее построение!  
— Угу, я аж убоялся, — пробурчал Фиренцио себе под нос, надеясь, что аудиосенсоры у дредноута не слишком тонко настроены, да и за гудением собственного двигателя сложно разобрать чей-то шёпот.  
Но он ошибся. Следующий толчок силовой клешни всё же отправил его на четвереньки.  
— СПАТЬ! — проревел Раксатоэль, нависая над несчастным космодесантником.  
— Да иду я спать, иду! — жалобно отозвался Фиренцио, быстро перебирая конечностями в сторону указанной койки. — Но должен сказать, что на двух ногах я бы дошёл быстрее.  
Не дожидаясь очередного понукания, он влез на каменное ложе, накрытое жёстким тюфяком — Кровавые Ангелы предпочитали приучать юных братьев к аскетизму, а не истязать их плоть сном на голом граните. Ему пришлось свернуться на боку, поджав ноги, чтобы уместиться на этой «постели» — всё же взрослый космодесантник, даже такой некрупный, как Фиренцио, был значительно больше скаута.  
«Ну погоди, банка консервная, — думал он, ворочаясь на тюфяке и пытаясь натянуть жалобно трещавшую по швам ночную рубашку на колени, — вот на утреннем построении мы с тобой и разберёмся!»

Построение не привнесло в сложившуюся ситуацию ровным счётом никаких позитивных изменений. Напрасно Фиренцио задирал сорочку, демонстрируя разъёмы на своём теле, напрасно указывал на то, что он выше большинства скаутов на полголовы. Древний Раксатоэль был непреклонен в своём решении: если он вернул беглого птенца в гнездо, то в гнезде птенцу и надлежало оставаться, даже если он уже, в переносном и в буквальном смысле, встал на крыло.  
Построив молодёжь, пересчитав, отчитав и напутствовав как полагается, Древний повёл скаутов сперва в часовню, а затем — в трапезную. Учитывая обычную скорость передвижения дредноута, неудивительно было, что в часовню его выводок добрёл ближе ко второй половине проповеди, а в трапезную они и вовсе явились, когда старшие космодесантники уже доедали жареные клешни огненного скорпиона.  
Фиренцио обречённо уставился в свою тарелку, до краёв наполненную склизкой серой жижей. Эта субстанция была ему хорошо знакома: питательная каша, в избытке содержавшая протеин, углеводы, витамины, минералы, — особенно последние, которые временами даже хрустели на зубах, — и начисто лишённая какого бы то ни было вкуса и запаха. Ни жареного скорпиона, ни котлет из песчаного быка, ни других деликатесов скаутам не полагалось.  
Впрочем, поместив первую ложку серой жижи в рот, Фиренцио пришёл к выводу, что то ли каша за последние полтораста лет претерпела некоторые изменения, то ли его улучшенные чувства приобрели особенную остроту, то ли он просто отвык. Но так или иначе, вкус у каши был, и притом омерзительный — нечто среднее между старой дохлой тряпкой и керамитовыми опилками.  
Боевой брат оглянулся по сторонам. Голодные скауты, чьи растущие организмы сжигали калории быстрее, чем струя пламени из огнемёта испепеляет еретиков, поглощали кашу с утробным чавканьем. Фиренцио тоскливо вспомнил, что в их возрасте тоже готов был сожрать что угодно, лишь бы это можно было прожевать. Теперь подобный жор нападал на него исключительно после тяжёлых и продолжительных битв, когда он был ранен или смертельно устал. Дома, в покое регулярных, но не запредельных тренировок, он вполне мог продержаться без езды неделю-другую, и сытый организм упрямо не желал считать полезную, но противную протеиновую кашу за еду.  
Улучив момент, когда Раксатоэль отвлёкся на что-то другое, Фиренцио пихнул сидевшего рядом скаута локтем в бок. Скаут приглушённо охнул, тем самым напомнив ему, что не худо было бы лучше рассчитывать силу.  
— Извини, — скороговоркой произнёс Фиренцио, наклоняясь к самому уху младшего брата. — Добавки хочешь?  
Скаут вытаращил глаза от изумления, но потом, спохватившись, кивнул. Фиренцио быстрым движением поменял местами тарелки, забрав себе пустую, и снова покосился на Раксатоэля — тот, к счастью, ничего не заметил.  
— Спасибо, — шёпотом ответил скаут, похоже, не сразу поверивший своему счастью. — А как же ты… вы… ну…?  
— А я перебьюсь, — хмыкнул Фиренцио. — Тебя как зовут, мелкий?  
— Лотарио, сэр.  
— «Сэркать» будешь своему сержанту, — отмахнулся Фиренцио. — Где он, кстати?  
На юном лице Лотарио проступила вполне взрослая благородная печаль.  
— С первой ротой…  
Фиренцио понимающе кивнул. Значит, один из сержантов-инструкторов десятой роты сбежал, воспользовавшись благовидным предлогом, бить тиранидов. А возможно, и не один. Остальных забрал с собой Борджио, а оставшихся без присмотра скаутов свели в одно отделение и сдали на воспитание Древнему Раксатоэлю.  
Стало быть, жаловаться ему было некуда: в отсутствие капитана Борджио Раксатоэль был его фактическим заместителем. Оставалось надеяться, что родное отделение, недосчитавшись одной боевой единицы, явится спасать брата от начальственного произвола.  
Отделение на помощь не явилось. Фиренцио сам пробился к сержанту в тренировочных залах, куда Древний привёл свой выводок для поединков в бойцовских ямах.  
Для Фиренцио, оставленного в яме с одним из старших скаутов, который уже прошёл все этапы имплантации, кроме последнего, бой длился недолго. Он просто аккуратно обезоружил своего противника, посоветовал в следующий раз не задирать локоть вооружённой руки, чтобы не вводить врага во искушение, и махнул оставшимся наверху скаутам, которые наблюдали за поединком, разинув рты:  
— Мелкие, вы там для красоты стоите, или как?  
Скауты, мигом сообразив, что происходит, вдвоём вытащили его из ямы. Фиренцио благодарно кивнул своим невольным сообщникам, убедился, что не попадает в поле зрения дредноута, и бегом рванул на поиски своего отделения.  
Отделение нашлось в клетках, где развлекалось с боевыми сервиторами в меру своей испорченности.  
Восьмая рота состояла из десяти штурмовых отделений, и как ничто другое отражала суть боевой доктрины Кровавых Ангелов: упасть с неба в самую гущу боя, порубить врага в мелкий фарш и мчаться на огненных крыльях дальше. Предполагалось, что штурмовиками становятся вчерашние скауты, которые ещё только учатся сдерживать свой излишний боевой задор. На самом деле нередко случалось так, что вполне уже зрелые боевые братья, пройдя весь путь становления космодесантника и отслужив во всех резервных ротах сколько положено, возвращались обратно в восьмую просто потому что им там нравилось больше, чем в тактических отделениях. В результате восьмая рота крайне редко бывала не укомплектована до конца. По той же причине братья, задержавшиеся в восьмой на неприлично долгий срок, имели репутацию слегка отмороженных на голову — впрочем, среди самих штурмовиков это никогда не считалось чем-то плохим.  
Теперь же отделение Фиренцио забавлялось с боевым сервитором, вооружённым четырьмя электрохлыстами, поражающая мощность которых была выставлена на самый минимум, что, однако, не делало оружие менее страшным. Дело было в том, что настроенные специальным образом электрохлысты, касаясь влажной от пота кожи космодесантника, давали небольшой разряд, который поражал ближайшие поверхностные нервы. Но воспринимался в силу своей мощности не как боль, а как щекотка. В результате каждый удар боевой машины сопровождался взрывом истерического хохота — сначала пропустившего удар космодесантника, а потом его братьев, ожидавших своей очереди снаружи клетки.  
Увидев Фиренцио, примчавшегося с таким лицом, словно за ним гнались все демоны варпа вместе взятые, сержант выразительно развёл руками:  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя спасли от Раксатоэля, то извини — формально он старше меня в иерархии. Да и потом, — добавил он, тщетно пытаясь сдержать ухмылку, — разве тебе не нравится, что ты наконец-то выглядишь самым старшим в отделении?..  
Фиренцио смерил командира ледяным взглядом, сделал шаг вперёд, а затем в полном молчании, без ультиматума и объявления войны, двинул ему в челюсть. Сержант заблокировал удар, и в следующие несколько минут в тренировочном зале, к невероятному восторгу остального отделения, развернулся некрасивый и отнюдь не элегантный, зато душевный мордобой.  
Конец сражению положил Древний Раксатоэль, который утащил своего беглого птенца обратно в гнедо, то есть в ямы, попутно грозя силовым ремнём и ему, и сержанту, и всей восьмой роте вместе с её блудным капитаном. Впрочем, судя по эпитетам, которыми одаривал оного капитана дредноут, он имел в виду не Зедринаэля.

Через несколько дней Фиренцио с удивлением обнаружил, что быть скаутом не так уж и плохо. Правда, спать по четыре часа каждый день ему оказалось не под силу, но он быстро научился прикидываться спящим и даже показывать язык Раксатоэлю, когда тот неосторожно отворачивался. Ненавистную питательную кашу он скармливал голодным скаутам, которые смотрели на него в этот момент, как, должно быть, древние ваалиты сто веков назад смотрели на самого Сангвиния. В остальном жизнь в десятой роте оказалась довольно приятной.  
На тренировках он показывал скаутам приёмы ведения боя, которые обычно не входили в начальную программу подготовки. Скауты его за это обожали, дотошный дредноут сдержанно хвалил, а младшие неофиты вскоре окончательно утратили былое смущение и начали откровенно виснуть на «настоящем взрослом космодесантнике», которого им отдали в безраздельное пользование. Фиренцио их любовь в чём-то даже льстила. Он открыл в себе настоящий педагогический талант, пересказывая неофитам древние легенды и просто байки, гулявшие среди братьев восьмой роты. Правда, он имел все основания полагать, что после возвращения сержантов-инструкторов на Ваал будет ими бит за насаждение в умах юного поколения ненужных идей. Так, например, легенда о героической обороне Ваала во время Ереси Хоруса была явно лишней, но Фиренцио уже не мог остановиться.  
— Итак, когда Сангвиний с большей частью легиона пропал за плотной завесой Гибельного Шторма, и многие годы его считали потерянным, оборона Ваала от войск предателей легла на плечи пятерых Кровавых Ангелов…  
В толпе слушателей раздались восхищённые возгласы.  
— И им никто не помог? — изумлённо поинтересовался брат Лотарио, сидевший ближе всех к рассказчику.  
Из всех остатков десятой роты Лотарио, пожалуй, был самым преданным поклонником Фиренцио. Тот небезосновательно подозревал, что стал для юного скаута чем-то вроде объекта первой любви.  
— Разумеется, им помогли, — вздохнул Фиренцио, набирая побольше воздуха, чтобы продолжить рассказ. — Дело в том, что не все Саламандры, Железнорукие и Гвардейцы Ворона, высадившиеся на Исстван-V, погибли там. Многим удалось скрыться от войск предателей, переждать первую волну истребления и впоследствии эвакуироваться на орбиту, а оттуда и дальше на кораблях союзников или захваченных вражеских судах. Многие члены разбитых легионов не могли найти своих братьев, и продолжали сражаться с предателями доступными силами. Они погибали, но ценой своих жизней задерживали продвижение Хоруса, — по рядам прокатился шорох, — к Священной Терре. Самые же сообразительные бежали на Ваал. Командующий обороной системы не растерялся и объявил, что охотно примет всех беженцев. Из легионеров, укрывшихся на Ваале, было сформировано восемь батальонов, примерно по тысяче Астартес в каждом. Основные ударные силы составляли терминаторы Железных Рук и линейные роты Саламандр. Гвардия Ворона представляла разведку, а по роте Кровавых Ангелов было определено в каждый батальон для надзора и координации…  
— По роте? — спросил кто-то. — Но ведь, если осталось только пятеро…  
— Не все корабли легиона успели к месту сбора, и некоторым удалось вернуться на Ваал, — быстро сказал Фиренцио. — Так что к началу пробных атак Архипредателя Кровавых Ангелов было уже чуть больше пяти.  
На самом деле он понятия не имел, откуда взялось такое расхождение в летописях. Численность Кровавых Ангелов, участвовавших в обороне Ваала, оставалась какой-то плавающей величиной — в отличие от списков погибших на Сигнусе или Терре, которые были поимённо высечены на каменных плитах в Зале Памяти. С чем это было связано, Фиренцио так и не смог понять.  
В один прекрасный день Древний Раксатоэль решил зачем-то устроить скаутам урок лётной подготовки, для чего вывез отделение вместе с Фиренцио в Белые Дюны. Дюны считались гиблым местом, хотя в действительности местом они не были — скорее, приметой места. Дюны из светло-серого, почти белого песка веками перемещались по огромному пространству за берегами Моря Слёз, иногда открывая, а потом снова хороня под своей колоссальной массой древние города и статуи, высеченные в скалах ещё в те времена, когда луны Ваала были райскими мирами. Примечательна была главным образом скорость перемещения Дюн — Фиренцио слышал легенды о том, как целые караваны бывали похоронены заживо при попытке пересечь это гиблое место. Ветер вдруг налетал ниоткуда, принося с собой песчаные бури, которые за несколько часов обращали гладкую равнину в горную гряду.  
Разумеется, космодесантникам в силовой броне Дюны были нипочём, а вот скаутам, даже в респираторах и защитных очках, песок мог доставить много неприятных минут. Но у Дюн всё же было одно важное свойство, за которое, должно быть, они и были выбраны традиционным полигоном для освоения прыжковых ранцев.  
Они были мягкими.  
— Внимание, мелочь! — инструктировал скаутов Фиренцио. — Показываю только один раз!.. Шутка. Так вот, главная хитрость использования прыжкового ранца — в том, чтобы во время недолгого горизонтального полёта ваше тело и ранец были параллельны той поверхности, вдоль которой вы летите. Конечно, есть маневровые двигатели, которые работают как стабилизаторы, но главный элемент управления — всё равно ваше тело. Если ваша голова отклонится к верху относительно ног, вы полетите вверх. Если при этом не сможете вовремя прекратить подачу горючего — так и полетите вверх, пока не кончится топливо или не перегреются двигатели… Тут они могут либо аварийно остановиться, либо взорваться, но вы в любом случае рухнете вниз с высоты, которую успели набрать, и, поверьте мне, вам это не понравится. Если же голова отклонится к низу — это проще, тогда мощь реактивных турбин просто вобьёт вас головой в песок. Меня все поняли?  
Скауты утвердительно закивали.  
Следующие несколько часов Фиренцио посвятил выдёргиванию их из песка за ноги, а дюна к концу тренировки напоминала гигантский термитник, сплошь покрытый странными отверстиями и ходами. Из всех скаутов только Лотарио смог более-менее освоить горизонтальный полёт, и тот под конец взмыл в сумрачные ваальские небеса. Правда, ему удалось вовремя прекратить подачу топлива и рухнуть вместе с заглохшим ранцем на гребень дюны.  
— Мне просто снилось, ещё в саркофаге, что я парю в восходящих потоках воздуха, — объяснил он потом Фиренцио свою необычайную удачливость. — И я запомнил это ощущение, знаешь, когда крылом как будто обнимаешь поток ветра, и он сам держит тебя в воздухе, только перья чуть слышно гудят от вибрации.  
Фиренцио это ощущение знал прекрасно, поэтому опустил руку скауту на плечо и промолчал.  
Апофеозом стал тот день, когда Древний Раксатоэль решил, что пришло время перенести тренировки скаутов в пустоту. Для этой цели он прибрал к манипуляторам малотоннажное судно, числившееся ранее приписанным к третьей роте, но застрявшее в орбитальных доках на ремонте, а потому не отправившееся к Армагеддону вместе с остальными. В другое время брат-капитан Тихо наверняка устроил бы запоминающуюся сцену, вздумай кто-то реквизировать его корабль, но теперь его на Ваале не было, и никто не рискнул возражать дредноуту.  
Посудина, на которую погрузилось в результате сводное отделение скаутов, называлась «Алая Скорбь», что, по мнению Фиренцио, исчерпывающе характеризовало всё предприятие.  
Впрочем, здесь боевой брат всё же проявил толику неповиновения, рассудив, что потакать капризам дредноута-маразматика, быть может, и полезно в смысле развития в себе смирения и покорности, но операция в пустоте, даже тренировочная — это уже серьёзно. Из этих соображений он втихаря протащил на борт свои доспехи, благословенный болтер с брелочком, цепной меч, прыжковый ранец — вдруг повезёт? — и грузового сервитора, на которого всё это было погружено. Древний Раксатоэль то ли не заметил, то ли сделал вид, что не заметил этой маленькой вольности.  
Первые дни полёта выдались довольно скучными. Фиренцио развлекался тем, что изо всех сил стремился скрыться из-под надзора дредноута, некстати вообразившего себя наседкой, и пробраться в стратегиум, а лучше — на мостик «Скорби». Лотарио неотступно следовал за ним, пока Фиренцио ползал по вентиляционным шахтам и толстым силовым кабелям древнего судна, освежая позабытые за полтораста лет навыки скрытого проникновения в разные труднодоступные места.  
Наконец им удалось пролезть в стратегиум и припасть к тактическому гололиту. Лотарио уставился на изображение системы Ваала, непочтительно разинув рот, и Фиренцио его не винил.  
Система из планеты и двух гигантских лун сама по себе была сложной. Гравитационные искажения, порождаемые взаимодействием крупных небесных тел, находящихся в непосредственной близости друг от друга, так и норовили затянуть в себя тела поменьше, будь то боевая баржа или космический мусор. Навигация в таком четырёхмерном лабиринте была делом нелёгким. Тем не менее, прежним хозяевам системы, а потом и Кровавым Ангелам, это показалось недостаточным, и они дополнительно осложнили себе жизнь, возведя целую сеть малых искусственных спутников, орбитальных доков и защитных батарей.  
«Если тираниды сюда сунутся, — пришло на ум Фиренцио, — их ждёт очень, очень неприятный сюрприз».  
Маневрирование в таком космическом супе было настоящим искусством.  
— Это… что? — вывел его из раздумий вопрос скаута.  
Фиренцио оторвался от восторженного созерцания гололита и запоздало сообразил, что, в отличие от него, Лотарио светящееся облако рун, символов, векторов и плоскостей ни о чём не говорило. Скауты ещё не проходили основы пустотной навигации.  
— Вот это — Ваал, — начал он объяснять очевидные вещи. — Это — Ваал Прайм, сейчас он на ночной стороне планеты. Вот здесь, на высокой орбите — ремонтный док, от которого мы отчалили. Этот вектор обозначает пройденный путь — мы заложили вираж вокруг планеты, используя её гравитационное поле для разгона, как пращу. Эти руны обозначают положение станций раннего оповещения и батарей внешнего круга обороны. А вот этот символ — это наше положение в пространстве, и…  
Фиренцио замолчал, пристально вглядываясь в гололит.  
— А это что? — поинтересовался Лотарио, указывая на серую руну, идущую на перехват «Алой Скорби».  
— Неопознанный корабль, — машинально отозвался Фиренцио.  
— И что это значит?  
Неопознанное судно, невесть как преодолевшее внешние кордоны, на крейсерской скорости приближалось к планете, но на «Скорби» до сих пор не звучали сигналы тревоги.  
— Это значит, — выдохнул Фиренцио, — что мне срочно нужно на мостик.

Древний Раксатоэль отнёсся к появлению молодёжи на мостике на удивление спокойно. Он был занят — пререкался с братом Беллерофоном, тщетно пытавшимся уговорить его не предпринимать активных действий.  
— Просто уйдите с курса и сидите тихо, пока я отправлю кого-нибудь на перехват, — убеждал Беллерофон.  
Дредноут к его аргументации прислушиваться не желал.  
— Пока твой «кто-нибудь» сюда доберётся, предатели уже преодолеют внешний оборонительный кордон, который их почему-то игнорирует! — грохотал он на весь мостик, отчего смертный экипаж на своих местах зажимал уши ладонями. — Раксатоэль не позволит шавкам архиврага осквернить священные небеса Ваала!  
— Знаешь, Древний, «небеса» — это, конечно, понятие растяжимое, но тут даже до гравитационного колодца ещё два дня пути, — вздохнул Беллерофон на экране.  
— Предатели не ступят на священные пески! — продолжал дредноут, явно его не слыша.  
— Предатели? Неопознанный корабль? — переспросил изумлённый Фиренцио, чем и обнаружил своё присутствие.  
Корпус дредноута медленно повернулся в его сторону. Скаут Лотарио, проявив похвальную предусмотрительность, спрятался за спиной старшего брата.  
— Неопознанный?! — пророкотал Раксатоэль, нависая над Фиренцио, который от этого сразу почувствовал себя маленьким и уязвимым. — Быть может, чьи-то глаза и не замечают очевидного, но старый Раксатоэль ещё не разучился видеть! Он опознал бы этот корабль из тысяч и тысяч ему подобных. Эй, смертный, дай изображение!  
Лицо брата Беллерофона исчезло с экрана, а его место занял величественный ударный крейсер, основательно помятый невзгодами, варп-штормами, а в одном месте, по-видимому, прямым попаданием из орудийных батарей аналогичного крейсера, но всё ещё прекрасный. На остром носу угадывались очертания полустёртого от времени символа Кровавых Ангелов.  
— «Воплощённая Ярость» пропала без вести почти семь веков назад, — в синтезированном динамиками голосе дредноута зазвучало что-то вроде ностальгии. — Потеряна в варпе без надежды на возвращение. И вот, спустя столетия, она снова здесь…  
— Э-э, ну, это ведь хорошо, верно? — поинтересовался Фиренцио, нутром чувствуя подвох. — А причём здесь предатели?  
— Мы получили сообщение с борта, — мрачно изрёк дредноут. — Корабль захвачен.  
Через мгновение изумлённым взорам Фиренцио и прижавшегося к нему скаута предстало само сообщение, и последние кусочки головоломки наконец оказались на своих местах.  
— Я, Поллюций, Великий Герцог Похоти и Развращения, — вещал с экрана космодесантник в броне, окрашенной в какой-то вырвиглазный цвет, средний между ярко-розовым и ядовито-оранжевым, — победитель второго раунда конкурса Мисс Око Ужаса, серебряный призёр Чемпионата Мальстрима по прерванному половому акту «Наперегонки-с-Эякулятом», вице-король странствующего галактического борделя «Эльдарские Сиськи»…  
— У эльдар есть сиськи? — прошептал поражённый Лотарио.  
Фиренцио поспешно зажал ему рот ладонью.  
— …член-корреспондент Комморрагской Академии Свободного Секса…  
Теперь уже Фиренцио прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу комментарий насчёт того, удобно ли писать этим органом, и почувствовал во рту резкий привкус крови — от усердия он клыками прокусил язык насквозь.  
— …повелеваю вам, ангелочки: сдайтесь на милость нашего Ордена, поклонитесь Принцу Наслаждений вместе с нами, и мы сольёмся в экстатическом оргазме!..  
На этом сообщение прервалось. Фиренцио понял, что всё это время непроизвольно сжимал кулаки, и, услышав сбоку жалобный стон, поспешно отпустил полупридушенного скаута.  
— Поганые предатели осквернили своим нечестивым присутствием судно, долгие века служившее Кровавым Ангелам верой и правдой! — проревел Древний Раксатоэль. — Лишь кровь смоет эту скверну, и смерть — недостаточная кара для похотливых шавок, но мы будем милосердны!  
— Древний, сбавь обороты, — потребовал брат Беллерофон, чьё изображение вернулось на экран. Как оказалось, он и не думал прерывать связь. — У тебя всего двадцать скаутов и крохотное корыто…  
По палубе прокатилась лёгкая дрожь.  
— Эй, полегче! — возмутился капитан «Скорби», чей опутанный кабелями торс до половины торчал из командного трона. — Машинный дух «Алой Скорби» очень ранимый, он может обидеться на такие заявления.  
— Гордое и храброе, но всё равно слишком маленькое… корытце, — смягчился Беллерофон. — Я имею в виду, по сравнению с ударным крейсером. Орудия «Ярости» разнесут его на атомы быстрее, чем ты успеешь крикнуть «смерть предателям!». И это в лучшем случае, потому что в худшем вас возьмут на абордаж, и ты окажешься с двадцатью скаутами против неизвестного количества космодесантников хаоса. Вас всех просто перебьют.  
«Нет, не перебьют, — подумал Фиренцио, с содроганием вспоминая титулы и регалии, которые перечислял в своём сообщении предатель. — А гораздо, гораздо хуже!»  
Его сердца сжались при мысли о том, какая участь постигнет скаутов и, возможно, даже дредноут, если они попадут в лапы отмороженных последователей Слаанеш. Как бы ни надоел Фиренцио Древний Раксатоэль, он не заслуживал такой страшной участи. А скауты, к которым он, сам того не заметив, так привязался? А бедный Лотарио?  
В уголках глаз предательски защипало. Фиренцио шмыгнул носом, сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперёд.  
— С вашего позволения, — заявил он, пристально глядя на экран, — на борту этого корабля не только двадцать скаутов и дредноут! Здесь есть один боевой брат, который готов исполнить свой долг!  
Беллерофон смерил его взглядом, исполненным вполне естественного в такой ситуации сомнения.  
— А по виду и не скажешь, — заметил он. — И кто же ты?  
«Сангвиний милосердный, что я делаю?» — подумал Фиренцио, но отступать было уже поздно.  
— Брат Фиренцио, восьмая рота, — отсалютовал он, расправляя плечи, чтобы казаться выше. — И я знаю, как нам вырвать свой корабль из рук предателей имеющимися силами, не понеся катастрофических потерь.

Сидя в ледяной тьме абордажной торпеды, Фиренцио представлял себе величественные очертания «Воплощённой Ярости», дрейфующей в пустоте прямо по курсу, опустив пустотные щиты. И не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его план, изложенный Древнему Раксатоэлю, получился несколько… вторичным.  
— Я обманом проберусь на корабль, вызову на поединок главаря предателей, убью его и снова опущу щиты, чтобы вы могли телепортироваться прямо на мостик и легко захватить «Ярость»! — заявил он во всеуслышание.  
Дредноут одобрил его план и заявил, что это слова истинного сына Сангвиния.  
Скауты помогли Фиренцио облачиться в доспех и провожали его к абордажной торпеде как героя.  
Лотарио под конец обнял его, разрыдался и сказал, что этот подвиг никогда не забудут. Тут Фиренцио был с ним согласен. Прокручивая в уме свой настоящий план, он пришёл к выводу, что этот подвиг, в случае удачи, не просто не забудут, а ещё долго будут ему припоминать.  
Он крепче сжал рукоять цепного меча и закрыл глаза.  
«Сангвиний милосердный, не оставь сына твоего в час печали, но благослови и направь рукою своей. Кровь твоя в жилах моих, имя твоё на устах моих, голос твой в сердце моём. В боли и сомнении молю тебя, отец мой — научи меня и наставь в исполнении долга моего. Прошу тебя, пусть у меня получится. Я буду хорошим космодесантником, обещаю. Я буду молиться каждый день, даже два раза. Буду разбирать и чистить болтер после сражения, а не перед ним. Я даже буду есть эту проклятую протеиновую кашу, если понадобится, только помоги мне…»  
На долю секунды ему явилось видение. Ангел в сияющих доспехах, прикрывая свой лик белоснежным крылом то ли от яркого золотого света, льющегося сверху, то ли от чего-то, что ему не хотелось видеть, вопрошал у кого-то: «Отец, в кого мои дети такие идиоты?..»  
Потом видение растаяло. Фиренцио почувствовал удар, когда торпеда врезалась во внешнюю обшивку и начала прогрызать себе путь вглубь корабля. Наконец она остановилась. Подождав для верности ещё несколько секунд, Кровавый Ангел отстегнул крепления и выбрался наружу.  
— Опустите оружие, братья, — заявил он, быстро пересчитывая направленные на него дула болтеров, мультимельты и какой-то неизвестной штуковины, похожей на дитя запретной любви лазгана и саксофона. — Я один, и я один из вас.

Главарь предателей требовал, чтобы к нему обращались «лорд Поллюций», на что Фиренцио, напустив на себя пренебрежительный вид, заявил, что на «лорда» тот не тянет. Максимум — на сержанта, и то при очень хорошем освещении.  
— Ну… мы, в общем, довольно молодая варбанда, — признался несколько стушевавшийся хаосит, с уважением оглядывая доспехи Кровавого Ангела, любовно украшенные золотыми крыльями, рубиновыми каплями и прочими эстетическими излишествами. — Вроде клуба по интересам. А ты, эээ…  
— Брат-капитан Фиренцио, к твоим услугам, — произнёс Кровавый Ангел самым надменным тоном, на который был способен.  
«Зедринаэль меня убьёт», — промелькнуло у него в голове.  
Но на отступников его представление явно произвело нужный эффект. Только Поллюций выразил справедливое сомнение:  
— А ты не слишком молод для капитана? — поинтересовался он.  
Фиренцио напустил на себя оскорблённый вид.  
— Мне почти двести лет, ты, сексуально неудовлетворённая личинка космодесантника! Или ты не знаешь, что Кровавые Ангелы не стареют и остаются вечно юными, в отличие от вас, полукровок? Посмотри-ка на список подвигов на моих доспехах, а потом сравни со своим!  
— А-а… Ну, да, — кивнул пристыженный Поллюций, глядя на полосы пергамента, украшавшие броню Кровавого Ангела.  
Вообще-то, эти пергаменты никакого отношения к подвигам не имели, и записаны там были вещи самые прозаические — Литания Исправной Работы для лэндрейдера, которую Фиренцио никак не мог запомнить, записки от братьев, даты и время позирования для эскиза очередной статуи «Сангвиния Искупителя»... К счастью, для всех, кто не знал ваальской письменности, эти ряды закорючек ровным счётом ничего не значили.  
— Я не расслышал, как там называется ваш клуб по интересам? — полюбопытствовал Фиренцио, глядя на Поллюция с высоты собственного эго.  
— Мы — Орден Сексуальных Маньяков! — гордо ответствовал тот.  
— Каких-каких маньяков? — переспросил Кровавый Ангел, надеясь, что ему послышалось.  
— Сексуальных, — изрёк предатель, и вдруг лукаво подмигнул. — Или скажешь, мы недостаточно сексуальные?..  
Мгновение Фиренцио молчал, судорожно подбирая слова. Предводитель варбанды выглядел… Интересно. Когда он снял свой рогатый шлем, покрытый нечестивыми узорами, Фиренцио как-то сразу понял, почему предатель хвастался участием в конкурсе «Мисс», а не «Мистер» Око Ужаса.  
Меланохром придал его андрогинному лицу нежно-коричневый цвет. Губы, явно увеличенные оперативным путём, были раскрашены ярко-розовой помадой, веки — голубыми тенями, а на ресницах лежал толстый слой чёрной туши, странно контрастировавшей с нарисованными коричневыми бровями. Длинные прямые волосы были осветлены до почти белого цвета, но всё равно отдавали в желтизну.  
Остальные Маньяки без шлемов выглядели не лучше. Под толстым слоем боевой раскраски, покрывавшей их лица, угадывались представители самых разных орденов Адептус Астартес. И всё же большинство их выглядело сравнительно молодо, и было по большей части лишено видимых мутаций — по крайней мере, в области головы. Фиренцио не исключал, впрочем, что, с учётом специфических интересов варбанды, мутации просто могли располагаться в иных местах.   
— Да, вы очень сексуальные, — произнёс он, преодолевая тошноту. — Я прямо весь горю.  
Один из Маньяков, белокожий, с чёрными волосами и чёрными же, без белков, глазами, по-птичьи склонив голову, подобрался к Фиренцио поближе и пальцем потеребил брелок на рукояти болтера.  
— Какая штучка, — произнёс черноглазый, капризно выпячивая нижнюю губу. — Хочу такую штучку. Хочешь, я тебе дам за неё?..  
— Что? — не сразу понял Фиренцио.  
Черноглазый кокетливо хихикнул.  
— Всё!  
— Эректус, не приставай к нашему гостю! — строго велел Поллюций. — Фиренцио, не обращай на него внимания. Он бывший Гвардеец Ворона, так что падок на всё блестящее.  
— А где золотые соски? — проигнорировал его замечание Эректус, поглаживая пальцами в перчатке нагрудник Кровавого Ангела. — Я слышал, что у всех ваших капитанов должен быть доспех с золотыми сосочками…  
Фиренцио передёрнуло, и он грубо оттолкнул предателя. Но тот, похоже, совершенно не обиделся.  
— Это правда? — заинтересовался Поллюций. — Я о сосках.  
— Меня лишили права носить этот отличительный символ в знак позора! — соврал Фиренцио, у которого, конечно, отродясь не было почитаемой в ордене скульптурной брони. — И я поклялся отомстить своим бывшим братьям за это. Поэтому я здесь.  
— Ух ты! — прокатилось по рядам Маньяков, которые обступили Фиренцио и своего лидера плотным кольцом.  
— А что ты совершил? — поинтересовался Поллюций.  
— Я… Я снялся обнажённым для юбилейного выпуска «Play Astartes»! — ответил Фиренцио чистейшую правду.  
В толпе Маньяков послышался одобрительный гул.  
— Так это ты?! — вдруг выкрикнул кто-то. — Лорд Поллюций, ваша сексуальность, это же он! Я его узнал!  
Откуда-то появился злосчастный выпуск журнала, раскрытый на нужной странице. Фиренцио стоило большого труда удержать лицо, когда он заметил, что журнал измазан кровью, ихором и ещё какими-то биологическими жидкостями.  
— Этот плакат висит у меня в келье… — с придыханием сообщил один из Маньяков, капая слюной.  
Фиренцио поднял руку, призывая перевозбудившихся предателей немного успокоиться.  
— Так вы собираетесь захватить Ваал, или я напрасно трачу на вас своё время? — поинтересовался он.  
— Вообще-то, если начистоту, то мы не планировали именно захватить… — признался Поллюций, шаркнув по палубе керамитовым сабатоном. — Так, навести шороху, украсть пару реликвий, угнать немного рабов, если повезёт…  
— Полумеры, — презрительно хмыкнул Фиренцио. — Как вы уже заметили, системы дальнего обнаружения расценивают ваш корабль как дружеский и пропускают его. Грех не воспользоваться такой удачей, верно? Но коды доступа за семьсот лет, что этот корабль не был дома, слегка изменились, так что близко к планете и лунам вас не подпустят, — он сделал театральную паузу. — Если, конечно, я вам не помогу.  
— А ты знаешь коды? — обрадовался Поллюций.  
Фиренцио смерил его презрительным взглядом.  
— Разумеется, я знаю коды. Я капитан восьмой роты, как-никак!  
— Только восьмой? — разочарованно вздохнул Эректус.  
— У Кровавых Ангелов это практически прямой путь в магистры ордена! — заявил Фиренцио.  
И это тоже была в некотором смысле правда.  
— Оборона Ваала тщательно продумана, — продолжал Кровавый Ангел, отпихивая пытающегося потереться о его броню Эректуса. — И вам никогда её не преодолеть без моей помощи. Но я покажу вам уязвимое место в сети орбитальных батарей. Забудьте этот кораблик, что висит у нас слева по борту — там нет никого, кто представлял бы для вас интерес, только сервиторы. Наша цель — Ваал. Не будем попусту растрачивать боезапас и терять инициативу, атаковать следует быстро и безжалостно. Мы высадимся в месте, где мои бывшие братья не смогут нам ничего противопоставить, и ударим всеми силами по крепости-монастырю, когда они меньше всего этого ожидают.  
— А мы можем тебе доверять? — засомневался Поллюций. — Сначала поклянись!  
Фиренцио на мгновение замялся. Присяга хаоситам не входила в его планы.  
— Ну… Я клянусь, — сказал он.  
— Чем клянёшься?  
Он задумался.  
— Клянусь своими сосками с нагрудника, — начал он, — своим званием капитана восьмой роты и крайней плотью примарха, что приведу вас на Ваал!  
Сексуальные Маньяки застыли, поражённые суровостью клятвы. Фиренцио незаметно перевёл дух.

Больше всего Кровавый Ангел боялся, что предатели заставят его присоединиться к своим ужасным оргиям. И нельзя сказать, чтобы они не пытались. Особенно усердствовал бывший Гвардеец Ворона, который так и вился вокруг него, норовя то прижаться, то прогнуться, то потереться, то ещё каким-нибудь недвусмысленным образом выразить свой интерес.  
— Ты напрасно меня отвергаешь, — промурлыкал он, когда Фиренцио в очередной раз в ультимативной форме приказал ему идти туда, где все Сексуальные Маньяки явно уже побывали не по одному разу. — Я — правая рука Поллюция.  
— Да ты, как я погляжу, готов стать чьей угодно правой рукой, — пробормотал Фиренцио, брезгливо отодвигаясь от сложенных бантиком губ, которые норовили запечатлеть на его доспехе отпечаток чёрной помады.   
— Отнюдь. Мне нравятся блондины, — пояснил Эректус. — А Поллюций крашеный, да к тому же ещё и размалёван по самый скальп. Это всё не то. Я ценю естественную красоту, знаешь ли. Вроде твоей. Как тебе удаётся быть таким красивым без косметики?  
— Дефект геносемени, — сухо ответил Фиренцио. — И перестань пытаться влезть ко мне на колени.  
Эректус вздохнул.  
— Хороший дефект. Не то, что мой… Я поэтому тебе не нравлюсь, да?  
— Ну… — растерялся Фиренцио. — Вообще, нет…  
— А почему?  
Кровавый Ангел напрягся, лихорадочно сочиняя ответ, как вдруг на него снизошло озарение. Он лукаво улыбнулся и наклонился к уху Эректуса.  
— Потому что, — сказал он тихо, — ты мне нравишься.  
Предатель охнул и подставил ухо поближе к его губам.  
— Но дело в том, — продолжал вдохновлённый Фиренцио, — что я дал обет, понимаешь?.. Не знать радости любовных утех до тех пор, пока не отомщу за свою поруганную честь.  
— В смысле, не вернёшь сосочки? — уточнил бывший Гвардеец Ворона. — О-о, да, я тебя понимаю.  
— Так что подожди пару дней, — проникновенно шепнул Фиренцио. — Когда мы захватим Ваал и я втопчу в пыль знамя своих обидчиков, залив пески их проклятой кровью — тогда ты сможешь стать моей, кхм, правой рукой. Если хочешь, то даже левой.  
— Ммм, да, продолжай, — промурлыкал Эректус, делая странное движение бёдрами, словно ему жала паховая броня. — У тебя такой эротичный голос…  
— Эй, ты чем там занимаешься? — подозрительно прищурился Кровавый Ангел.  
— Ооооо, да, давай ещё, умоляю!  
— Вот же развратная скотина!  
Эректус застонал в голос. Фиренцио отвесил ему пинка, от которого предатель рухнул на палубу и забился в корчах. Кровавый Ангел пнул его ещё раз, отчего похотливые стоны сделались только громче.  
— Ммм, а если ты ещё поставишь мне ногу на лицо, то я взорвусь фонтаном раскалённой спермы! — простонал Маньяк в промежутке между сладострастными судорогами.  
— Перебьёшься, — пробурчал Фиренцио, отходя подальше от корчащегося тела.  
Тело издало нечленораздельный вопль, близкий к ультразвуку, после чего, видимо, всё же взорвалось тем самым где-то под ракушкой и расслабилось. Из приоткрытого рта, плавя плассталевое покрытие палубы, закапала едкая слюна.  
— Потрясающе… — в изнеможении простонал брат Эректус. — Божественно… Неописуемо… Ты открыл мне новые грани наслаждения!..  
Очень скоро весть об этом происшествии разнеслась по всему крейсеру, и к Фиренцио начали стекаться одиночки, пары, трио и ещё более странные союзы, явно образовавшиеся в варбанде под влиянием каких-то сложных процессов формирования коллектива. Прослышавшие о новом способе наслаждения слаанешиты жаждали немедленно познать это свежее ощущение.  
— Понимаешь, — спустя некоторое время пояснил лорд Поллюций их странный интерес, — мы перепробовали уже много способов совокупления. Мы же Сексуальные Маньяки, как-никак! Мы сношались в таких позах, какие тебе и во сне бы не приснились, и в такие отверстия, которых у тебя даже нет…  
Фиренцио, всегда отличавшийся любознательностью, в этот миг отнюдь не был уверен, что хочет знать подробности.  
— …Но ещё никто из нас ни единого раза, — продолжал Поллюций, — никому не отказывал! Нам такое просто в голову не приходило! Это ужасно возбуждает…  
— Отойди от меня подальше, — потребовал Фиренцио, видя, как исказилось под слоем декоративной штукатурки лицо главаря. — Я обет дал, помнишь? Так что иди, займись рукоблудием в другом ме…  
Поллюций застонал, переменился в лице и отвалил.  
Наслаждение через отказ от секса вскоре начало пользоваться среди Маньяков такой популярностью, что Фиренцио почти пожалел о выдуманном обете. Пожалуй, даже если бы он согласился отдаться всем желающим на этом корабле, то не достиг бы такого удивительного эффекта.  
— Расскажи мне, как ты меня не хочешь! — требовал очередной Маньяк, дефилируя перед Фиренцио в чём из саркофага вылез.  
«Другие ордены, и тем более предатели, не спят в саркофагах», — напоминал себе Фиренцио, делал глубокий вдох и начинал:  
— О чём тут рассказывать? Я с тобой не лягу, даже если от этого Император с Золотого Трона встанет и станцует танго с воскресшим Сангвинием! Ты хоть в зеркале себя видел, выкидыш нестерильного апотекариона? А это кольцо в головке пениса тебе зачем — за верёвочку к шее подвязывать, чтобы казалось, будто у тебя стоит? Да лучше б мне колдуна рогатого подложили, чем твои мощи. Пусть мне лучше по очереди все черепа из трона Кровавого Бога минет сделают, чем твоя слюнявая пасть!  
Маньяки стонали, орали, выли, бились в экстазе и визжали от восторга. Поначалу Фиренцио посещала шальная мысль, что ему будет, о чём рассказать по возвращении домой. Но чем ближе к планете продвигался крейсер, тем чаще он задумывался, что рассказывать об этом будет разве что капеллану. И очень возможно, что сразу Асторату.

С экипажем на борту «Воплощённой Ярости», переименованной Маньяками в «Извращённый Оргазм», было туго. По правде говоря, его практически не было.  
— Когда мы его нашли, от людей уже оставались только скелеты, — весело объяснил Поллюций необычную безлюдность крейсера. — Мы их, конечно, употребили на свои ритуалы, — Фиренцио благоразумно предпочёл не уточнять, на какие именно, — но с экипажем это никак не помогло. Как думаешь, мы найдём в системе достаточно рабов?..  
— Ну конечно! — заверил его Фиренцио. — Тут этого добра как грязи!  
О качестве рабочей силы, которую можно насобирать на лунах с гравитацией ниже стандартной, и особенно на планете — мире смерти, он предпочёл не распространяться. Согласно его плану, Маньякам всё равно не суждено было до этого дожить.  
В результате на борту из всего возможного экипажа присутствовали только рабы, окончательно выродившиеся за много поколений жизни в нечеловеческих условиях. Их интеллекта едва хватало на то, чтобы подносить Астартес требуемые инструменты — и то раза с пятого. Что же касается твари, которую Маньяки использовали вместо навигатора, то Фиренцио благоразумно воздержался от её созерцания, хотя Поллюций и пытался затащить его «посмотреть на эту штуку», которая, по его словам, выглядела «очень возбуждающе».  
Таким образом, всё обслуживание корабля и маневрирование в реальном пространстве легло на плечи космодесантников-предателей, и нельзя сказать, чтобы они хорошо справлялись со своей задачей. Под конец Фиренцио и вовсе пришлось взять управление в свои руки, чтобы относительно безопасно провести «Ярость» между планетой и Ваалом Прайм и занять место на высокой орбите. У него не было ни малейшей уверенности, что он всё делает правильно, но одно Кровавый Ангел знал наверняка — как бы плохо он ни справился, Маньяки сделают то же самое ещё хуже.  
Те, в общем-то, не спорили. Только бегали вокруг, заглядывали ему через плечо и мешали. Наконец Фиренцио не выдержал.  
— Или вы дадите мне спокойно выйти на орбиту, — заорал он, — или мы воткнёмся в планету, как ваши нефритовые жезлы — в задницы товарищей!  
Маньяки на время отстали, только Поллюций осторожно поинтересовался:  
— А ты точно знаешь, как рулить этой штукой?  
— Я же Кровавый Ангел, — надменно заявил Фиренцио. — А это — корабль Кровавых Ангелов. Он всегда узнает ведущую его руку, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Расслабься, брат, полёты — это у нас в крови.  
Он не стал уточнять, что пока что единственным летательным аппаратом, на котором ему удавалось совершить посадку, отличную от аварийной, была десантная капсула. В конце концов, свободное падение — тоже в некотором смысле полёт.  
К счастью, машинный дух «Воплощённой Ярости» был на его стороне. Должно быть, ему толпа озабоченных предателей на борту тоже порядком осточертела. Вскоре Фиренцио удалось вывести корабль на максимально низкую для его класса орбиту.  
— А теперь, — заявил он, — всеми силами грузимся в десантные капсулы и высаживаемся в эти пески. Гарантирую, посадка будет мягкой. Правда, кто-то один должен остаться на борту, чтобы присматривать за кораблём… Думаю, Поллюций, это будешь ты.  
— Что?! — возмутился главарь варбанды. — Хочешь присвоить себе всю славу, а меня оставить здесь? Как бы не так! Сам тут и сиди. Спасибо за помощь и всё такое, а дальше мы сами! Ваал будет наш, а ты сиди и смотри… Эй, привяжите его, чтобы он не увязался следом!  
Фиренцио брыкался и выворачивался, но Маньяков было больше. Его скрутили и примотали цепями к командному трону — резному шедевру столярного искусства, который, должно быть, в древности вырезал со скуки какой-то надолго застрявший в варпе Кровавый Ангел.  
Через полчаса «Воплощённая Ярость» вышла на позицию для удара, и десантные капсулы смертоносным дождём хлынули в Море Слёз.  
Убедившись, что все они приземлились, прикованный к трону Фиренцио открыл вокс-канал со штабом флота.  
— Беллерофон! — закричал он в вокс. — Огонь по Морю Слёз термоядерными снарядами, немедленно!  
Последовала недолгая пауза, сопровождаемая только треском статики.  
— Ты что, решил открыть завод по производству стекла в планетарном масштабе? — поинтересовался наконец брат Беллерофон.  
Фиренцио широко улыбнулся.  
— Просто поверь мне на слово, — попросил он. — Это будет красиво.  
Море Слёз было прямым продолжением Белых Дюн. Оно представляло собой что-то вроде кратера порядка тридцати километров в диаметре, наполненного таким же белым песком, с той лишь разницей, что со дна кратера некогда поднимались гейзеры из воды и ядовитых газов. Когда кратер занесло песком, гейзеры не иссякли. Пески пропитались водой и выбрасываемым вместе с ней газом, и стали одним из самых смертоносных мест на планете — зыбучими песками в десятки метров глубиной. У попавшего туда практически не было шансов выбраться. А уж у десантной капсулы…  
Когда мощный выброс тепла при взрыве испарит воду и расплавит песок, не одно поколение Кровавых Ангелов сможет любоваться уникальной инсталляцией «предатели под стеклом».  
Кто-то разомкнул цепи, удерживавшие Фиренцио на командном троне. Он скосил глаза и увидел Эректуса, возившегося с замками.  
— Я так сразу и подумал, что ты как-нибудь обдуришь этого озабоченного балбеса Поллюция, — сообщил бывший Гвардеец Ворона. — Ну что, теперь я могу стать твоей правой рукой?..  
Он игриво провёл пальцем по подбородку Фиренцио. Тот заорал в голос:  
— Убери лапы, падаль слаанешитская!  
Эректус хихикнул.  
— Расслабься. Я не больше предатель, чем ты. Просто, когда эти идиоты захватили меня в плен, они предложили мне выбор — смерть через сну-сну или вступление в их клуб по интересам. Я решил, что мёртвый уже точно не принесу никакой пользы Империуму. Так что ты, братишка, мой белокурый билетик домой.  
Фиренцио освободился от цепей и поднялся с трона, наблюдая, как Гвардеец Ворона стирает с губ чёрную помаду.  
— И что мне мешает тебя убить прямо сейчас? — поинтересовался Кровавый Ангел, чувствуя, как душу раздирают противоречивые чувства.  
— Может, благодарность? — предположил Эректус. — Я, можно сказать, вернул тебе корабль — кто, по-твоему, надоумил Поллюция лететь сюда? Ему бы такой ход никогда в голову не пришёл.  
Фиренцио беззвучно застонал. Некое внутреннее чутьё подсказывало ему, что теперь его приключения только начинаются.

**Эпилог**  
В часовне царил полумрак, пахло лампадным маслом, благовониями и ладаном. Фиренцио преклонил колени на мраморной плите, которую специально сделали ребристой, чтобы доставить кающимся братьям больше интересных ощущений.  
Полубог в золотых доспехах взирал на него, как… А, в общем-то, Фиренцио понятия не имел, как именно на него взирают. Посмертная маска Сангвиния оставляла весьма широкий простор для предположений.  
Боевой брат склонил голову, но всё же успел заметить за спиной командора что-то красное, притаившееся в тенях.  
— Ты знаешь, для чего тебя призвали сюда? — спросил Данте, и при первых звуках его голоса голова Фиренцио склонилась ещё ниже.  
Он примерно догадывался, и догадки не радовали. Конечно, он понимал, что своими действиями заслужил суровую кару, но в глубине души всё же не оставлял робкой надежды, что удастся отделаться долгим покаянием. Однако вернувшийся на Ваал командор рассудил иначе. Что ж, это было в его власти.  
— Нет, милорд, — смиренно ответил Фиренцио, продолжая смотреть в пол. — Мне об этом ничего не известно.  
«Интересно, — размышлял он тем временем, — казнят меня топором или мечом? И что почётнее — умереть от силового топора магистра или от клинка старшего библиария?..»  
В часовне вдруг похолодало, и чужой голос в голове Фиренцио бесстрастно заявил:  
\+ Даже не надейся +  
— Дело в том, — пояснил командор, словно не заметивший странных климатических изменений в часовне, — что слухи о твоей… работе распространились очень быстро. И теперь меня терроризирует Орлок, помешавшийся на идее заполучить твою инсталляцию в стекле.  
От изумления Фиренцио поднял голову и открыл рот.  
— Он предлагает за вплавленных в стекло Маньяков десять любых витражей, которые мы сами выберем, — продолжал Данте. — И согласен даже сам вывезти это произведение искусства с Ваала. Весь эфир забит его сообщениями, астропаты рыдают третьи сутки. Я сказал, что решать такие вещи по нашим правилам должен автор…  
— Да пусть забирает их с концами! — вырвалось у Фиренцио.  
Маньяки тонули в зыбучих песках Моря Слёз быстро, но увлекательно. Некоторым удалось выбраться из тонущих десантных капсул. Некоторым — даже отплыть на небольшое расстояние уже после того, как они погрузились в песок с головой. Они вплавились в стекло в самых причудливых позах. Взыскательные критики из числа вернувшихся домой Кровавых Ангелов находили их похожими на насекомых, застывших в янтаре, а полураскрытые десантные капсулы — подобными распускающимся цветам. Даже разгорелись жаркие споры, временами доходящие до драки, насчёт того, следует ли вырезать инсталляцию из стеклянной глыбы и поднять для лучшего обзора, или же правильнее будет оставить Маньяков как есть, не отрывая их от красот пейзажа.  
Фиренцио не был большим поклонником такого рода искусства, и всё, о чём он мечтал — никогда больше не видеть это заливное из хаоситов.  
Командор милостиво кивнул.  
— Я передам Орлоку твоё согласие. Если хочешь… — он сделал паузу, словно сомневаясь, что Фиренцио этого хочет. — Я могу сам выбрать витражи.  
Боевой брат с облегчением выдохнул. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания участвовать в этом акте культурного обмена дольше необходимого.  
— Спасибо! — сказал он с чувством.  
— Можешь быть свободен, — разрешил Данте.  
Фиренцио радостно вскочил на ноги, и только тут осознал, что в этой аудиенции чего-то не хватает.  
— А… Меня разве не накажут? — выпалил он, прежде чем сообразил, что лучше было бы промолчать.  
— За что? — удивился командор. — А, ты о своей вольной интерпретации приказов Древнего Раксатоэля? Не беспокойся, ты будешь сурово наказан за этот вопиющий проступок. Капелланы уже определили тебе подходящую епитимью. А теперь ступай.  
Фиренцио поклонился и вышел, на ходу одёргивая задравшуюся робу. Его не покидало ощущение, что в последних словах Данте было очень много сарказма.  
Он шёл, глядя в пол перед собой, и не особенно задумываясь о том, куда идёт, пока врезался во что-то твёрдое. Твёрдое сердито заурчало двигателем.  
— Извините, — машинально сказал Фиренцио и посмотрел вверх.  
Над ним возвышался Древний Раксатоэль собственной персоной.  
— Как прошло, малыш? — пророкотал дредноут. — Вижу, тебя не слишком-то возили по полу? Можешь сказать спасибо, что Раксатоэль замолвил за тебя словечко старому засранцу. Что? Ты никак думал, будто Раксатоэль выжил из ума?  
Откровенно говоря, Фиренцио подозревал, что дредноут из ума не выжил, а никогда особо и не имел, но тут он счёл за лучшее оставить своё мнение при себе.  
— Нет, брат, — продолжал Древний. — Мозги у старого Раксатоэля ещё не так пропитались формалином, как некоторые думают. Просто образ старого маразматика — лучшее амплуа для того, кто хочет делать что вздумается, но так, чтобы ему за это ничего не было…  
— Я запомню это наставление, Древний, — заверил дредноута Фиренцио.  
— Ах, да, — словно спохватился Раксатоэль. — Ты не забыл о своей епитимье? Она здесь.  
Тут только Фиренцио понял, что дредноут стоял в коридоре не просто так. Он, пусть и в своеобразной манере, охранял тюремные камеры.  
— Нам не удаётся связаться с Гвардией Ворона, — продолжал дредноут, подманивая Фиренцио силовым кулаком. — А отправленное с сообщением курьерское судно долетит до Освобождения ещё нескоро, если вообще не потеряется в штормах. А пока оно летит, капелланы решили, что заняться воспитанием нашего гостя следует тебе.  
Кровавый Ангел обречённо заглянул в камеру. Тот, кого он знал как брата Эректуса, приветливо помахал ему рукой.  
— Скучал, красавчик?..  
— Совет капелланов не нашёл в нём скверны, — пророкотал Древний. — За исключением скверных манер. Так что адаптируй его к приличному обществу, прежде чем выпускать отсюда.  
Боевой брат прислонился к стене и вздохнул. Наказание, как и обещал командор, оказалось очень суровым. Но, напомнил он себе, бывало и хуже.  
— А когда закончишь с этим, — добавил Раксатоэль, — отправляйся в либрариум. Старший библиарий зачем-то очень хотел тебя там видеть…  
Фиренцио тихо взвыл. Нет, хуже ещё не бывало.


End file.
